LA MAS DULCE ESPERA
by Cereza Lunar
Summary: La ilusion, el amor, el deseo y el anhelo, su primer bebe. Un dulce momento de la pareja. SyS
1. Chapter 1

Todos los personajes pertenecen a las grandiosas CLAMP

"**La más dulce espera"**

El clima invernal se hacia patente a través de las ventanas cerradas, afuera el viento rugía agitando las ramas secas de los árboles, se acomodo mejor disfrutando del calor que el fuego de la chimenea le brindaba, arropándose con la cobija que había traído consigo, sonrió encantadoramente mientras cerraba los ojos disfrutando de la melodiosa voz de su prima que cantaba tan dulcemente como una ángel mientras era acompañada por el talentoso ingles en el piano, durante mucho tiempo le había rogado que le diera una grabación de su canto pero hasta hace unos días la pelinegra le entrego aquel disco, donde debía admitir, venia un amplio repertorio.

Tarareo la letra que ya se sabia de memoria por tantas veces que la había escuchado, intentando recordar cuando fue a primera vez que había escuchado tal canción, rió dándose por vencida teniendo mas presente la ocasión que Tomoyo y Eriol hicieran dueto en su propia boda, era una pena que tuvieran que viajar a Londres por los negocios de su amigo, se habían ido hace una semana atrás y ella ya los extrañaba terriblemente, tanto se había acostumbrado a la compañía de su prima y su cuñada que ahora estando sola, el tiempo se le pasaba mas lentamente.

Miro el reloj sobre la chimenea, marcaban las once de la noche, sabia que debía levantarse para ir a la cama pero se sentía tan a gusto en aquel lugar… mañana se arrepentiría, estaba segura, debían estar en el aeropuerto muy temprano para poder recibir a su hermano, vaya que se llevaría una gran sorpresa cuando la viera, no había querido decirle nada aun, estaba completamente segura que en cuanto lo supiera se presentaría hecho una furia, no eso no era lo que quería, que terminara el plazo de su beca, había luchado mucho por obtenerla y si de todos modos seria una gran explosión podrían retrasarla un poco.

- Que te causa tanta gracia?-

La voz a su espalda la hizo regocijarse al reconocerla perfectamente, volteo estirando una mano para que el fuera a reunirse a su lado, acurrucándose sobre su pecho en cuanto este se sentó a su lado.

- Pensaba en que va a decir Touya cuando nos vea mañana.-

El se movió incomodo ante lo escuchado, borrándose la sonrisa del rostro para ser reemplazada por una sombría mueca.

- Es seguro que mínimo intentara darme una paliza, no se como pude acceder a tu necedad, si le hubiéramos dicho antes al menos el estaría muy lejos de nosotros pero ahora… -

Ella rió muy divertida ante el pánico que se veía en el rostro de su marido, por su parte el no pudo evitarlo y también soltó una carcajada contagiado por la cantarina risa, llevo su mano al abultado vientre de la castaña que se apretó a el gustosa cual gatita y lo acaricio lleno de orgullo ante la preciosa visión que tenia entre sus brazos.

Guardaron silencio disfrutando de su mutua compañía escuchando el solo de piano que ahora se interpretaba y el crepitar del fuego, la joven mujer alcanzo la mano de su esposo sobre su vientre, notando lo dilatada que ya estaba la línea de su cintura que meses atrás había sido tan pequeña, suspiro derrotada dándose cuanta de lo mucho que había engordado.

- Que sucede ahora?- pregunto dándose perfecta cuanta del drástico cambio que el humor de su pequeña había sufrido.

- Estoy gorda.- gimió apesadrumbada.

- No estas gorda, estas embarazada que es diferente y para mi que luces muy hermosa así?-

- En verdad?- alzo la verde mirada haciendo un puchero

Besando su frente asintió moviendo ligeramente la cabeza, esa pregunta ya se estaba haciendo común, de vez en vez su cerezo se deprimía y a pesar del gran amor que profesaba por la pequeña criatura que crecía dentro de ella se sentía triste por el cambio normal que sufrían todas las mujeres en ese estado, pero por suerte el bien conocía que con palabras dulces y amorosas todo se solucionaba rápidamente.

- Además nuestra pequeña necesita espacio para crecer.-

- Sigues con esa idea de que va a ser niña?-

- Claro, por que lo va a ser, estoy completamente seguro de ello.-

Ella negó con la cabeza lentamente, desde que se enteraron que ella estaba esperando, el se había empeñado en decir que seria niña y no había poder humano que lo persuadiera de lo contrario, aun cuando ella sentía que se equivocaba.

- Pues yo estoy segura de que será niño, definitivamente quiero que sea niño.-

- Por que te empeñas en que sea niño?-

Sakura se encogió de hombros pero le regalo un picara sonrisa acompañada de una astuta mirada de destellos esmeraldas.

- Por dos razones, la primera es que aunque te conocí desde niños, nunca vi al bebe que fuiste, debió ser tu etapa mas tierna y no sabes como me gustaría que mi pequeño sea idéntico a ti para saber de alguna manera como fuiste tu, y la segunda es que sabes muy bien que necesitamos un heredero y el clan exige que sea hombre. Ya después, si así lo deseas podremos tener niñas, pero ahora yo quiero un pequeño Shaoran. -

La atrajo hacia el besándola con pasión robándole el aliento, cuando se separaron noto el adorable sonrojo que adornaba sus mejillas, ese que a pesar de estar casados y apunto de ser padres siempre aparecía denotando que nunca perdería aquella característica inocencia que poseía.

- Me gusta la idea de tener más niños, pero no me interesa complacer al clan así que no te preocupes. ( Sakura acepto lo que el le decía acariciando suavemente el atractivo y varonil rostro, mientras el besaba sus blancas manos) yo quiero una niña, una princesita tan bella como lo eres tu(las campanas del reloj llamaron su atención anunciándoles que la media noche había llegado, haciéndolo percatarse de algo que hasta ese entonces había olvidado) Apropósito pequeña, que haces levantada hasta tan tarde? -

- Esperaba que te desocuparas, no quería irme a la cama sola.- le respondió sencillamente

- Vaya, eso tiene una fácil solución.-

Ahogando un grito se abrazo fuertemente al cuello del castaño que la había levantado en brazos, llevándola a su habitación discutiendo ahora sobre el color que deberían usar para pintar el cuatro del bebe.

Rió nuevamente dándose cuenta que de alguna manera ambos deseaban lo mismo, una pequeña copia del ser que mas amaban en su vida, para poder amarlo tan profundamente como ellos lo hacían.

* * *

HEY!!!

UN MINI MINI ONE – SHOT.

NO LO SE, ESTABA ABURRIDA EN ANALISIS ARTISTICO Y ESTA IDEA VINO A MI MENTE.

COMO VEN LES GUSTARIA QUE CONTINUE O LO DEJO HASTA AHÍ.??

GRACIAS POR LEERME

Y NO SE OLVIDEN DE DEJARME UN REVIEW PLISSSS

BESOS

CEREZA FELINA.

Les dejo mi mail por si quieren unirme a su MSN

serenity252(arroba)hotmail(punto)com


	2. Chapter 2

"_**La más dulce espera"**_

Capitulo 2

Era obvio, claro que lo era! Las cosas no saldrían tan bien como quería esperar, la escena que se habían montado en el aeropuerto llamo la atención de todos los presentes y era más que seguro que también de muchos otros en los alrededores.

¿Quién iba a pensar que su hermano crearía semejante fatalidad? Cuando quería, Touya podía ser un verdadero energúmeno!.

Habían llegado con un poco de anticipación, su esposo la dejo al lado de su padre mientras el se encargaba de averiguar si el vuelo había arribado o si acaso venia retrasado.

Ayudada por Fujitaka tomo asiento en la sala de espera, observando a la gran cantidad de gente que se movía frenéticamente de un lado a otro, llevados la mayoría por la prisa en un intento por no perder su vuelo. Se movió incomoda, últimamente estar sentada, acostada, de pie o hasta de cabeza (claro, si su voluminoso estado se lo permitiera) le causaba ese efecto.

A su lado su padre miro la hora mientras buscaba a alguien, ella viendo esto paseo su esmeralda mirada en el lugar, su querido Yukito estaba retrasado y era seguro que le pesaría no estar ahí cuando su mejor amigo volviera.

- Perdón, no pude salir antes del hospital. -

Sakura dio un respingo en su asiento cuando aquella voz hablo a su espalda, asustada giro la cabeza con su mano en el pecho y pudo mirar los amables ojos de la otra identidad de su guardián que se recuperaba de la carrera que tuviera que hacer para llegar a tiempo, recuperado, se inclino a besar suavemente la mejilla de la castaña que sonrió feliz y centro su atención en la plática que ambos hombres iniciaban.

- PERO QUE DIABLOS SIGNIFICA ESTO!!!.-

Por poco se cae del asiento ante semejante grito, el cual retumbo en todo el lugar que extrañamente se había quedado en silencio, un escalofrió la recorrió por completo, sintiendo como sus sentidos le advertían que corría peligro muy lentamente se giro.

Caminaba de prisa, el avión había pisado tierra no hace mucho adelantándose a la hora programada, vio a su esposa con Yukito y su suegro platicando, se sintió aliviado así camino normalmente pero no tardo ni un par de segundos en arrepentirse de haberlo hecho.

- TU!!! (Touya, que lo había visto lo señalo acusadoramente y se acerco a el en un par de zancadas rodeado de una peligrosa aura de fuego) TU, MALDITO MOCOSO PERVETIDO¿QUE LE HAZ HECHO A MI HERMANA?!!!-

En menos de unos segundos se encontraba a unos centímetros del piso, siendo fuertemente sujeto del cuello de la camisa por el pelinegro, Fujitaka y Yukito intentaron quitárselo de encima pero fueron por completo ignorados.

- Hermano baja a mi esposo!-

- MALDITO DEGENERADO, ELLA AUN ES UNA NIÑA!! UNA NIÑA!!!.-

Fue agitado violentamente mientras seguía recibiendo terribles improperios uno tras otro, el brazo del moreno era tirado insistentemente por el guardián en un esforzado intento por separarlos, un tic apareció en la ceja izquierda del hechicero que en definitiva comenzaba a desesperarse, a su alrededor los murmullos iban aumentando en intensidad y la vena en la frente salto demostrando que comenzaba a perder la paciencia a causa del drama y escándalo del cual era blanco, si aceptara en un inicio la situación fue exclusivamente por que sabia que en gran medida se merecía aquello, pero esto se estaba pasando de lo tolerable cruzando la línea que el pensaba soportar.

Un quejido llamo la atención de los cuatro hombres que dejando lo que estaban haciendo centraron su atención en la pálida castaña que sujetaba fuertemente su vientre.

Shaoran dio un violento empujón a su cuñado soltándose así del agarre para correr al lado de su esposa, Yukito ya estaba ahí deteniendo a la joven revisando sus signos vitales, apenas se vio rodeada por los brazos de su esposo se desvaneció cayendo entre sus brazos perdida en la inconciencia.

Un terrible dolor fue el causante de que volviera a la realidad, parpadeando completamente confundida observo una larga hilera de luces que pasaban rápidamente a sus ojos.

Grito cuando una nueva oleada de dolor que nacía en su vientre le inundaba el resto del cuerpo, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras gritaba dolorosamente, una mano apretó la suya y volteo buscando de quien era recibiendo una sonrisa que intentaba tranquilizarla, giro su cabeza ubicando a un doctor y un par de enfermeras corriendo a sus lados, comprendiendo entonces lo que sucedía aterrándose aun mas se aferro con ambas manos a la mano de su esposo, por díos, aun faltaba un mes para la fecha prevista!.

- Sha…Shaoran-

- Todo estará bien, no te preocupes.-

Intento sonreír para que ella se calmara, segundos antes de que sus manos se separaran cuando ella cruzara una puerta quedándose el fuera, lo ultimo que alcanzo a ver fue la figura del castaño que susurraba que la amaba, sintiéndose mejor se concentro en alejar el dolor que nuevamente se hacia presente.

(…)

Suspiro cansada cuando una amable enfermera la ponía cómoda asegurándose que todo estuviera en orden en la habitación que le fuera asignada a la castaña para su recuperación, sonrió dulcemente antes de salir prometiendo que volvería en unos instantes.

Sus ojos se cerraban ante el enorme cansancio que la llenaba pero se obligo a mantenerse despierta, tan solo un poco mas, mirando a través de la ventana como comenzaba a nevar.

Jamás pensó que algo así sucedería, por lo menos no se le había esperado así que no reprimió mas su risa dejándola salir plenamente feliz, solo fueron unos instantes en que sus brazos estuvieron llenos del calor que poseía el hermoso producto de su amor, unos instantes para comprender que era lo mas bello y perfecto que ella había podido hacer, sintiendo como su corazón se desbordaba de tanto amor, tanto como jamás habría creído.

La puerta se abrió de golpe dejando pasar a un pálido castaño, ella le extendió la mano para que fuera a su lado regalándole una brillante sonrisa completamente enternecida al percatarse del nerviosismo que lo atrapaba, tan asustado como jamás en su vida lo había visto.

Capturo su inmaculada y suave mano besándola desesperadamente una y otra vez, la puerta volvió a abrirse dando paso a una enfermera de blanco que llevaba en brazos algo completamente envuelto en cobijas.

Se hizo a un lado para que la mujer se colocara al lado de su esposa y le entregara su preciada carga, inquieto intento ver a su anhelado tesoro.

-Hemos esperado mucho para esto verdad? - el hombre asintió mientras ella sonreía misteriosamente, abriendo sus brazos cuando la enfermera se inclinaba para entregarle el bultito retirándose inmediatamente, Shaoran se acerco una vez mas, temeroso de acercar su mano para ver lo que había entre las cobijas.

Jalo un poco la acolchonada tela mostrándole dos pequeños seres que dormían placidamente entre el calor de los brazos de su madre, una pelusilla color chocolate sobre sus cabezas y un gesto idéntico en sus rostros.

Cuando al fin comprendió lo que sucedía soltó una carcajada inclinándose a besar con desbordante pasión los rojos labios de su esposa que le respondió al instante, uno de los pequeños se movió disgustado quejándose suavemente mientras abría un poco sus ojos mostrando dos esmeraldas idénticas a las de su madre.

- Parece que alguien reclama tu atención.- Bromeo mientras lo alentaba a que lo tomara en brazos deleitándose con la enternecedora imagen, Shaoran recorrió los delicados rasgos del pequeño rostro besándolo suavemente, alegrándose infinitamente cuando descubrió que entre sus brazos tenia a su tan anhelada niña.

- Recuerdas que tu querías una niña y yo a un niño? (el la volteo a ver con infinita felicidad y la ojiverde señalo primero a la pequeña que el sostenía y luego al que ella tenia en su regazo mostrando que bajo la cobija blanca el pequeño vestía un mameluco azul)- Pues parece que ambos obtuvimos lo que queríamos.-

**FIN**

**

* * *

****Holaaaa!!!**

**Gracias por su enorme apoyo y espero no haberlos decepcionado con la continuación, debo admitir que me costo mucho escribirlo, pues Touya tiene un carácter sumamente difícil y era hasta capaz de matar a Shaoran.**

**Niño y niña? Perdón pero me encanta la idea de que su primogénito fuera una pequeña pero me derretía ante la idea de un pequeño Shaoran así que me decidí por ambos. Jejeje.**

**Gracias a:**

_**Blanca Azucena, Kisa – Chan, Pami Li, Janeth, J**__**aarin, **__**Adriana, D-Mia, okamiajbali, DARKMAHO, Mokonita, Isabel, k-tichan, y Neko**_

**P****orfis, no se olviden de dejarme sus comentarios quejas o sugerencias aquí abajito.**

**REVIEW!!!!**


End file.
